Did I Fail School
by Aziza Maye
Summary: Dean has to get a young Sammy ready for school. Sounds easy right? Weechester story.


I love reading Weechester stories so I thought I would give it a try.

Disclaimer: Don't own just leting them out to play.

**Did I Fail School?**

"But Dean I want to go with you." The six year old boy whined to his big brother.

"You can't Sammy you are just starting school." Dean explained for the tenth time that morning.

"But Dean!" Sam wailed again

"Please just get dressed Sammy or we will be late." Dean begged.

"Good I…am…not…going!!!" The young boy screamed stomping his foot at each word.

Dean ran a hand down his face cursing his father for leaving so early this morning. "Come on Sam you will love school. You love me reading to you, if you go to school you can learn to read yourself."

Sam's eyes brimmed with tears. _Now what?_ Dean thought.

"You don't want to read to me anymore!" Sam yelled running into the kitchen.

_Well that didn't work._ Dean thought following his little brother into the kitchen. "Sam."

"You don't love me anymore! You just want to get rid of me!"

Dean could not believe this terror was his sweet baby brother. Dean saw Sam pick up an apple, he dove just as the fruit flew at his head. Dean could not help but be proud of Sam's tossing skills. _How many six year olds can do that?_

"You don't like being with me!"

Dean jumped up and ran at his brother, he was able to grab the boy and lift him up on the counter before Sam could arm himself again.

"Let me down." Sam ordered.

"NO!" Dean yelled back. Sam blinked at his brother, Dean had never yelled at him before. "You listen to me Sammy, there is no one I would rather hang out with and I am not trying to get rid of you. And as for loving you, I would die for you!"

Sam looked at his brother in shock. "But…"

"No buts Sammy you are my brother no one will ever come between us!" Dean was trying to calm down but he had to make his brother understand. "Now because you are six and I am ten we cannot…be…in…the…same…class. Dean bite out each word to make Sam understand.

Sam let his tears fall down his checks. "But who will make sure I am safe if you're not there?"

Dean stepped back in shock, he lifted his brother up and hugged him. "I don't have to be in the same room as you to keep you safe baby brother." He sat Sam on the ground. "Now I am going to school, are you?"

Sam sniffed and rubbed his arm across his nose. "Okay." He answered softly.

Dean sighed with relief and was glad that Sam did not fight him the rest of the morning. Dean walked Sam to his class, and made him promise to do what the teacher told him to. He told him he would pick him up there after school.

Dean spent a restless day worrying about Sam, because they were so far apart they did not have lunch or recess together. As soon as the last bell rang he ran as fast as he could back to Sam's class. He was surprised to find his brother laughing and talking to two other boys and even one girl. Dean stood and watched Sam for a couple of minutes.

"Hey Sam you ready to go?" Dean called to his brother.

Sam looked up and his face lit up even more at seeing his brother. He said something to his new little friends grabbed his bag and ran over to Dean.

"So how was your day squirt?"

"Great." Sam said his grin getting even bigger.

"Careful there Sammy you smile any bigger and your face might break in half."

Sam laughed at his brother and they started the long walk home. About half way Sam looked at his brother. "Hey Dean guess what?"

"What?"

"I am the best reader in my whole class." Sam said with pride.

"That is because you had a great teacher."

"That's what I told my teacher."

They walked in silence a little longer before Sam piped up again. "Hey Dean guess what?"

"What?" Dean asked rolling his eyes.

"The teacher asked us why we were going to school."

"Yeah mine too." Dean replied.

"What did you say?" Sam asked stopping and looking at his brother.

Dean stopped and looked back at his brother. "I just said what the teacher's always want to hear." Dean put on his snotty voice and said. "Why I want to go to school to better myself and so that I can go on to college and get a good job."

Sam's eyes went wide and he scowled slightly. "Is that what you are supposed to say?"

Dean shrugged and started to walk again, he stopped when he saw that Sam was not following him. "Sammy come on let's get home."

Sam just stood there looking at his feet. Dean came back over and stood in front of his brother, he hooked his finger under the young boy's chin and tilted his head up.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"I gave the wrong answer." Sam said softly, looking away.

"There is no wrong answer Sammy, whatever you said I'm sure it was fine."

"But you said…"

"Sam what was your answer?"

Sam looked back down at his feet and mumbled something.

"What was that Sam?"

"I said that I was going to school so that I could be as smart and brave as my brother." Sam answered.

Dean could not hide the smile that broke out on his face.

"Dean did I fail school?"

Dean put his arm around his little brother and they started walking back toward home. "No Sammy you're doing just fine."


End file.
